


Boxset Catatonia

by Reesh



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, NC-17, PWP, Sex Toys, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reesh/pseuds/Reesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>События фанфика происходят в 2009 году, когда был выпущен бокс-сет для LIFAD. Да-да, вот этот самый.<br/>http://www.whatrecords.co.uk.ext.prxa.ru/images/rammstein-deluxe-09.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxset Catatonia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magistralucis (Solitary_Shadow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitary_Shadow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Boxset Catatonia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/370711) by [Solitary_Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitary_Shadow/pseuds/Solitary_Shadow). 



> kimbk - мой любимый автор англоязычного фандома, я глубоко уважаю то, как она внимательно изучает реальные факты и пользуется ими в фанфикшене. Этот фанфик, пожалуй, мой самый любимый.

Если спросить Рихарда Круспе, как провести субботний день, он с радостью предложит сотню-другую отличных вариантов.  
\- Слушайте, в этот раз мы зашли слишком далеко, - неподалеку от него раздраженно ворчал Шнайдер, - «Pussy» была достаточно отвратительна, а это еще глупее, чем «Buck Dich».  
Еще он обязательно добавит, что провести выходной в душной комнате, наблюдая за спорящими одногруппниками - явно не один из них.  
\- Мы пошли на поводу у меньшинства. Не знаю, о чем только думал Тилль.  
Надо покурить.  
\- Это не так уж плохо, Дум, - оказалось, у Оливера иная точка зрения. Надо же, слушать чужие споры может быть даже забавно. - В любом случае, что сделано, то сделано. Ты тоже принимал в этом участие, с самого начала. Так в чем смысл сейчас снова затевать спор, если осталось лишь дождаться подтверждения, что они поступили в продажу?  
Рихарду очень надо покурить, но здесь нельзя.  
\- Всем остальным ведь нравится, - добавил Пауль и повернулся к Рихарду, который явно этого не ожидал, - а ты как думаешь, Рихард? Это ведь было весело? – он предпринял попытку вовлечь лид-гитариста в разговор.  
\- А?... О… О, да. Творчество – это всегда весело.  
\- Видишь, Дум? Даже Рихард одобряет.  
Довольный тем, что внимание коллег снова вернулось к барабанщику, Рихард посмотрел на часы и вздохнул: стрелки показывали три. Это значит, что он не курил уже два с половиной часа. Еще немного, и его начнет лихорадить. Чтобы отвлечься от мыслей о курении, он прокручивал в голове мажорные гаммы - G-A-B-C-D-E-F до-диез - и представлял, что он находится не в этой душной комнате, а наслаждается хорошей погодой на улице. Совсем скоро дни станут короче и холоднее, и проводить такой солнечный день взаперти в ожидании Тилля, который вот-вот должен был вернуться со встречи, – не самый лучший вариант.  
… Тилль. Еще одна отвлекающая мысль. Приятная мысль. С гамм Рихард переключается на размышления о нем. Вокалист пришел в хорошую форму за последнее время: сбросил лишний вес и стал выглядеть гораздо более живым по сравнению с тем, как он выглядел к концу «Reise, Reise»-тура. Наверное, этому поспособствовал и тот факт, что они, наконец, закончили работу над новым альбомом. Тилль выглядел гораздо более радостным, чаще улыбался, и за этими переменами приятно было наблюдать. Буквально два дня назад Рихард долго обсуждал с Тиллем, какие рестораны они могли бы посетить во время нового тура, и Рихард был в восторге от того, с каким энтузиазмом Тилль принимал участие в дискуссии.  
Тиллю действительно следовало радоваться почаще. Когда он улыбался, казалось, что его лицо выглядело моложе. Ему исполнилось сорок шесть лет, он уже преодолел порог среднего возраста, но по-прежнему был в полном расцвете сил. Рихард постучал пальцами по подлокотнику и невольно зарделся, представляя себе прекрасно сохранившееся за все эти годы тело. Кроме него, в этом мужчине Рихарду нравилось многое, например, его глубокий сильный голос. Теперь Рихарду есть о ком думать и за кем наблюдать, пока группа будет проводить дни вместе. Кроме того, когда они отправятся в новый тур, они снова будут рядом впервые за несколько лет.  
\- Мне кажется, я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, Рихард, - озорной смешок Пауля вернул Рихарда с небес на землю, - наверное, ты вспоминаешь все наши шутки, которые мы провернули за эти годы? Ты ведь все время был против. Так что ты думаешь? То, что мы сделали с бокс-сетом – это ужаснее, чем «Buck Dich»? Или того фотосета, где Тилль засунул тебе в рот кляп и объездил, как пони? Судя по твоему румянцу, тебе понравилось.  
\- Боже, Пауль, оставь прошлое в покое. То, что произошло много лет назад, уже не имеет никакого значения.  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Разумеется, я уверен, - ответил Рихард, стараясь избавиться от румянца на лице, - я вообще ни о чем не думал. А если уж ты завел речь об этой фотосессии, то… мне понравился мой наряд. На самом деле понравился.  
\- Пфф, - Пауль засмеялся, хлопнув себя ладонями по коленям, - черт, Рихард, да ты тот еще извращенец! Боже… Должен отметить, я от тебя такого не ожидал.  
Рихарду не пришлось отвечать на эту браваду, так как Тилль именно в этот момент решил появиться в комнате.  
\- Прошу прощения, - Тилль прошел в комнату, улыбаясь от уха до уха, - мне пришлось задержаться, извините, что меня так долго не было. Зато я принес кое-что, - он кивнул на коробки в своих руках, - не поможете?  
\- Конечно! – Пауль и Рихард первыми поднялись, чтобы помочь Тиллю.  
Он держал в руках шесть алюминиевых кейсов, достаточно тяжелых для своего размера. На крышке был отпечатан логотип Rammstein, и Рихард сразу понял, что было под ней.  
\- Что это такое? – подал голос Шнайдер.  
Тилль взял один из кейсов и протянул его барабанщику:  
\- Всем нам передали люксовые бокс-сеты, совершенно бесплатно. И это даже еще до того, как они поступят в продажу! Подарок за сотрудничество.  
\- … Ты это реально, Линдеманн? Поверить не могу, что это все происходит на самом деле…  
\- Это так же реально, как и набор дилдо, что ты держишь в своих руках.  
Шнайдер поморщился и отложил кейс на столик неподалеку:  
\- Фу… И что, вы собираетесь оставить эти образцы полнейшей безвкусицы в своем жилище? Где вообще это хранить, чтобы наши дети и внуки это не нашли? А если найдут, как мы им объясним, зачем их дедушка со своими пятью друзьями собрались и сделали дилдо по образу и подобию своих собственных членов?  
\- Дум, никто не говорил, что ты обязан оставить себе эту хрень. Подпиши и продай, это будет стоить несколько тысяч, - раздраженно проговорил Пауль.  
В отличие от Шнайдера, для Пауля это было развлечением. Он открыл свой бокс-сет и не сдержал смешка, разглядывая разложенные в нем предметы:  
\- Ух ты, они и правда получились хорошо. Я бы сказал, вот этот получился особенно похожим на реальный.  
\- О чем… Стоп, о каком именно ты говоришь? И вообще – откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Я говорю про Оливера.  
Оливер быстро окинул всех присутствующим взглядом и сразу отвел его в сторону, чтобы никто не успел заметить, что он краснеет.  
\- Да я пошутил, - усмехнулся Пауль, заметив реакцию басиста, - я прекрасно знаю, что ты не из тех, кто красуется на людях голиком, Оливер.  
Но Оливер, судя по всему, не придал словам Пауля никакого значения. Он продолжал смотреть куда-то в сторону с неизменным румянцем, держа свой бокс-сет подмышкой.  
\- Вообще-то я говорил про свой. Я бы сказал, достойное изображение.  
Шнайдер посмотрел на Пауля с легким отвращением:  
\- Пауль, тебя надо канонизировать. Святой покровитель любителей выдавать лишнюю информацию – самое то для тебя.  
\- Спасибо, я стараюсь.  
\- Мне интересно, - Тилль осекся и замолчал, не закончив фразу.  
Он явно был доволен собой. Рихард, молча наблюдавший за перепалкой, заметил, что бокс-сет Тилля был упакован в оберточную бумагу и перевязан лентой. Наверное, он собирается кому-то подарить его, кому-то, кого Рихард даже не знает. Странно, но он почувствовал легкий укол ревности.  
\- Мне интересно, что герр Доктор думает обо всем этом? – продолжил Тилль, - Мы уже знаем, что Шнайдеру это не очень нравится…  
\- Это мягко сказано, - буркнул Шнайдер.  
-… В то же время, мы вчетвером находим это смешным. Но ты молчишь с самого начала на этот счет. Все-таки, какой ты находишь эту затею?  
\- Вот этот, самый большой, - снова встрял Пауль, продолжая изучать дилдо, - интересно, чей он?  
\- Разумеется, мой, это же очевидно, - ответил Флаке с совершенно невозмутимым видом, даже не глядя на дилдо, и это заявление заставило всех рассмеяться, снизив градус напряжения в комнате. Даже Шнайдер не сдержался.  
После своеобразного одобрения Флаке, Rammstein в полном составе с чистой совестью добавили этот бокс-сет в список своих удавшихся «смешных выходок», и на этом все члены группы успокоились. По крайней мере, Рихарду хотелось, чтобы все споры на этот счет закончились именно на этой ноте.  
На обратном пути в квартиру он поглядывал на кейс на своих коленях, рассматривал логотип Rammstein на крышке и перебирал в голове странные мысли, возникающие против его воли. Он закрыл глаза и постарался отмахнуться от них, прислушавшись к болтовне Пауля и Тилля.

\- Ты точно не хочешь пойти с нами? Все-таки сегодня такой хороший день…  
Рихард отрицательно качнул головой и улыбнулся:  
\- Нет, Олли, спасибо, я лучше останусь тут и присмотрю за квартирой. Кто-то же должен. К тому же, в воскресенье я хотел бы просто отдохнуть, поваляться.  
Басист понимающе кивнул:  
\- Справедливо. Перед новым туром нам лучше поберечь силы. Отдохни хорошенько.  
\- Обязательно. Хорошей вам прогулки.  
\- Принести тебе что-нибудь, Рихард? – спросил из коридора Флаке, суетливо надевающий на себя пальто, - сигареты, выпивку?  
Гитарист притворился на несколько мгновений, что он глубоко задумался над вопросом, хотя все и так прекрасно знали ответ. Иногда бывает приятно заставить людей погадать.  
\- Сигареты, пожалуйста. Лучше сразу блок. Я отдам деньги.  
\- Я понял. Идем?  
Входная дверь со щелчком закрылась, и Рихард остался один в их совместной квартире. В комнатах было чисто и прибрано – на следующей неделе они собирались в новый тур, и долго они в ней не пробудут. Рихард очень ждал этой поездки, его переполняло желание пуститься в новое путешествие. Он уже начал забывать, как это: выступать перед людьми, чувствовать, как вибрация от их аплодисментов проходят сквозь все его тело, и ощущать от этого абсолютную эйфорию. Он всегда любил выступать и отдавал этому всего себя.  
Рихард забрел на кухню и проверил полки. На одной из них он нашел остатки «Егермейстера» со вчерашнего вечера и бутылку персикового шнапса. Остановив свой выбор на последнем, Рихард налил себе немного алкоголя в бокал, взял его на австрийский манер – между большим пальцем и мизинцем - и подошел к окну. Хорошая погода и хороший шнапс – чего еще можно хотеть в такой день?  
«Компанию…»  
Воистину. Рихард выпил шнапс в один присест и нахмурил брови, глядя на улицу. Расслабиться одному в таком месте – это ведь не так уж плохо. Ему не настолько одиноко, чтобы сорваться с места и бежать вслед за друзьями, но все же было бы неплохо, если бы кроме него в квартире был кто-нибудь, с кем можно поговорить, а, может, даже спеть пару песен под гитару. Это всегда поднимает настроение. Поставив стакан на дно раковины, Рихард осознал, что следующие три часа он будет в квартире один. Чем занять время? Поиграть на гитаре? Нет, все усилители уже упакованы, а акустической гитары под рукой нет. Почитать книгу или посмотреть фильм? Не хочется. Можно привести в порядок верхнюю полку в холодильнике, и Рихард без особого энтузиазма приступил к уборке, просто чтобы занять себя чем-нибудь. К сожалению, на то, чтобы убрать корки лимонов и лаймов, переставить контейнеры с остатками вчерашнего ужина и заново наполнить лоток для льда водой, потребовалось всего пять минут. После этого Рихард оказался в зале на диване. Он так и не придумал, чем себя занять, но определенно не собирался идти на улицу. Может, стоило просто понежиться в солнечных лучах, завернувшись в одеяло, подремать, как кошки любят это делать в ленивые обеденные часы? Это показалось ему хорошей идеей.  
Стоило Рихарду прилечь на кровать, как лежащий в углу его комнаты алюминиевый кейс зацепил его взгляд. В голове снова всплыла мысль, которая витала в голове еще вчера. До него только сейчас дошло, что, несмотря на то, что он прекрасно знал, что находится внутри, он лично туда не заглядывал. Что ему мешает сделать это сейчас, когда в квартире никого нет, кроме него? К тому же, этим можно убить немного времени. Рихард встал с кровати и пересек комнату, опустившись на колени перед кейсом. Несколько мгновений он сомневался, но все-таки открыл его и заглянул внутрь.  
Содержимое кейса не стало для него сюрпризом: альбом, наручники, смазка и шесть розовых дилдо. Ни один из них не был подписан, но члены группы имели счастье знать, какой фаллоимитатор принадлежит кому, потому что они сами это решали. Рихард посмотрел на третий справа, который, как он знал, представлял его самого. Только сейчас он понял, как странно видеть дилдо, изготовленный по образу его собственного члена, который теперь любой может купить в магазине. Более того, он сам одобрил эту идею. Интересно, что получилось бы, сделай они настоящие гипсовые слепки с их членов? Может, об этом стоит поразмыслить? Стоп, зачем он вообще об этом думает?  
Он опять отвлекся. На самом деле, он думает всего о двух вещах. Опустив руку в кейс, он достал дилдо, находящееся рядом со своим собственным. Он немного насупился, чувствуя в своей ладони неестественно гладкий фаллоимитатор. Нельзя было сказать, что это было неприятно, но тем не менее странно. Недолго поразмыслив, Рихард взял из кейса тюбик со смазкой. Оставив бокс-сет открытым, он поднялся, разглядывая дилдо и смазку в своих руках, и понял, что совершенно не знает, как ему действовать далее. Более того, он не очень понимал, что вообще толкает его делать это.  
Тилль… Этот фаллоимитатор соответствовал члену Тилля. По крайней мере, так они решили. Бросив тюбик со смазкой на кровать, он принялся критическим взором изучать искусственный член. Силикон, из которого он сделан, холодный, но становился влажным в тепле. Рихард провел пальцами по всей длине фаллоимитатора, изучая текстуру. Он был покрыт выпуклыми венами – это выглядело очень естественно. Когда Рихард коснулся пальцем головки, он почувствовал, что она не грубо твердая, но крепкая.  
Когда они разрабатывали дизайн для своих дилдо, Рихард остановился на нетривиальной форме своего члена – ребристой, а Тилль выбрал настолько натуральную версию, что неудивительно, если его член выглядит и ощущается именно таким на самом деле.  
Эта мысль сперва не показалось ему странной, но через несколько мгновений он понял:  
«Можно это проверить».  
Рихард прошел в смежную комнату, где находилась ванная. Он опустил розовый дилдо в раковину, промыл его теплой водой с мылом, стряхнул с него капли и вернулся обратно к кровати, держа искусственный член в ладони. Рихард глубоко вздохнул, растерянно глядя на него и даже не зная, как начать. Совершенно точно не стоит сразу засаживать его в себя – это было бы очень глупо и больно к тому же.  
«Это Тилль», - думал он про себя, - это сам Тилль. Я трогаю его член, и он стоит на меня».  
После этих мыслей Рихарду захотелось застонать и закрыть лицо ладонями от стыда: его мысли звучали как строчки из ужасного женского романа. Преодолеть стыд ему помогли мысли о реальном Тилле. Ведь фантазировать о Тилле для него не в новинку. В его мыслях этот мужчина всегда отвечал взаимностью на его страсть и желание, которые он сдерживал с того самого дня, десять лет назад, когда Тилль ласкал себя на сцене в Берлине. Но как он мог подумать о чем-то настолько крамольном, если для них даже спать рядом было естественным? Естественным, как само дыхание.  
Рихард представлял себе, как руки Тилля, огрубевшие за столько лет от ожогов, гладят его тело, и это моментально его заводит.  
\- Ммм… - бормочет Рихард себе под нос, касаясь своего тела, держа глаза закрытыми и приподнимая бедра от прикосновений. За секунду до того, как открыть глаза, он облизывает свои губы и стягивает с себя рубашку, бросив ее куда-то под кровать. Он проделывает тоже самое с ремнем, штанами и трусами, избавляясь от всего, что ограничивало бы его возбуждение. Рихард посмотрел на дилдо, сравнивая его с длиной своего члена. Фаллоимитатор больше. Он не знал, как он должен чувствовать себя по этому поводу. Возможно, позднее он сравнит свой член с остальными, но не сейчас. Рихард присел, пристальнее изучая предмет в своих руках, согревая его теплом своего тела. Силикон не так уж плох на ощупь.  
Внезапно ему захотелось лизнуть головку искусственного члена, что он и сделал. Ничего. Никакого вкуса – это же просто силикон. Он почувствовал себя идиотом, потому что ожидал чего-то другого.  
«Ну, по крайней мере, мне начинает это нравиться», - подумал про себя Рихард и осторожно прижал дилдо к своему паху. Тяжесть фаллоимитатора, наравне с приятным ощущением своего собственного возбужденного члена, прижатого к нему, помогало ему думать о Тилле. Он представлял, что мужчина лежит рядом, его горячий, влажный язык скользит вверх-вниз по всему его телу. Это далеко не новая фантазия, он развлекал себя ей много раз: в номерах отелей, в своей собственности постели, или даже на своей койке в тур-автобусе, когда солист спал в нескольких сантиметрах от него. Опустив руку на свой возбужденный член, Рихард задумался, каков Тилль на вкус на самом деле, и, если его член такой же большой на самом деле, как дилдо, смог бы он взять его в рот целиком? Он представлял себя стоящим на коленях перед Тиллем, покорным и послушным. Он фантазировал, как он водит языком по всей длине его возбужденного члена, слизывает проступающую влагу с головки, обхватывая ее губами. Тилль стонет ему в ответ и бормочет что-то себе под нос своим глубоким, мелодичным голосом …  
\- Тилль… - прошептал Рихард, поглаживая большим пальцем влажную головку своего члена, позволив себе тихо простонать, - ох… ммм… Тилль…  
Рихард чувствует, что он готов перейти к большему. Дотянувшись до ставшего очень теплым на ощупь дилдо, он перевернулся на живот и поднялся на колени, осмотревшись в поисках тюбика со смазкой. Смазка из тюбика слишком холодная, но стоило Рихарду немного потереть ее между пальцами, как проблема была решена. Надо отметить, анальный секс для Рихарда был не в новинку, но именно такой, в одиночку, ему практиковать раньше не доводилось. По крайней мере, он имел представление о том, что надо делать. Рихард взялся одной рукой за спинку кровати, и, склонившись грудью к подушкам, осторожно ввел палец в свое тело. Вдох. Выдох. Наверное, нужно добавить больше смазки. Ему удалось ввести в себя два пальца, мягко растягивая ими анус для более серьезной вещи. Убедившись, что он точно готов для дилдо, Рихард быстро сбегал к раковине, чтобы помыть руки, хотя эта пробежка со смазанным задом показалась ему странной. Смазав сам фаллоимитатор гелем, он вернулся на постель. Он подумал, что разработчикам этого подарочного издания следовало бы снабдить его большим количеством смазки. А, может, это он слишком осторожничает.  
«Да… Вот и все…»  
Рихард очень возбудился и весь взмок от этого. Он прислонил головку искусственного члена к своему анусу и слегка надавил на него, тут же простонав. Он ни на секунду не переставал думать о Тилле, он представлял, что этот мужчина на самом деле здесь и занимается с ним любовью. И эти мысли помогали ему продолжать попытку заняться сексом с «Тиллем»-дилдо.  
\- Господи… Что я делаю?...  
Несмотря на внутренние протесты, он слишком перевозбужден, чтобы останавливаться. Рихард тихо стонал в подушку, проталкивая головку глубже в себя. Она проскользнула внутрь после легкого нажима, и его тело вздрогнуло от слабой боли, которая отступила через несколько секунд. Рихард сделал пару глубоких вдохов и продолжил неспешно вводить дилдо в свое тело, медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром, вздыхая все тяжелее и останавливаясь каждые несколько секунд, чтобы дать себе немного расслабиться. Хорошо, что дилдо в нем такой горячий и скользкий, так он ощущается реальнее. Осталось всего несколько сантиметров до основания фаллоимитатора, и Рихард не был уверен, что сможет ввести его в себя целиком, но ему хватало и того, что есть. Он осторожно перевернулся на спину и закрыл глаза, утопая головой в мягких подушках. Тихо вздохнув, он заставил себя расслабиться. Узкий проход тесно сжал дилдо внутри, отчего было немного больно. Это его не удивляло, ведь в его теле находился далеко не маленький предмет, но он знал, что боль скоро отступит. Чтобы облегчить мучения и сделать себе приятное, Рихард раздвинул ноги пошире и облизнул кончики своих пальцев, сжав ими свой сосок, позволяя чистому удовольствию довлеть над тупой болью.  
В этот момент для него ничего не существовало, кроме похоти. Похоти в высшей степени. Это сильно отличалось от его обычного холодного, собранного поведения.  
В порядке эксперимента, он схватил дилдо за основание и вытащил немного из своего тела, затем снова втолкнул. Силикон скользил в его теле, заставляя напрячься на мгновение, но ему было приятно ощущать, что он готов к движению. В каждый следующий заход он вытаскивал дилдо немного сильнее, чем в предыдущий, медленно вводя его обратно, выстраивая четкий ритм.  
\- Ах… - простонал он, - ох… ммм… трахни меня…  
«Тилль» большой, этот искусственный член словно был сделан таким образом, чтобы все тело могло прочувствовать его величину. Но Рихард все же думал о настоящем Тилле, думал о том, как он трахает его, и он не мог не возбуждаться от этого. Снова перевернувшись на живот, гитарист простонал громче, почувствовав, что силиконовая головка достигла нужной точки, и волна удовольствия пробежала по его позвоночнику снизу вверх. Он заглушал свои стоны подушкой, смущаясь того, как не по-мужски он сейчас звучал. Но то порочное удовольствие, которое он получал от «Тилля», сломало все его внутренние барьеры, заставляя бесстыдно наслаждаться им.  
\- О боже! – Рихард схватился свободной рукой за простынь, сжав ее так крепко, как будто цеплялся за свою собственную жизнь, - о боже, Тилль!  
«Почему ты такой большой даже в силиконе?»  
\- Ах, ах, черт!  
Но, стоило отметить, ощущения были потрясающие. Секс с дилдо сильно отличался от секса с реальным человеком: требовалось куда меньше усилий, чтобы туго сжать его в себе, и ощущался он внутри гораздо тверже, чем настоящий член. Кроме того, фаллоимитатор давал представление о том, каких размеров член Тилля. Держась одной рукой за спинку кровати, Рихард зажмурился, продолжая двигать дилдо в своем теле, постанывая и часто вздыхая. С каждым движением головка искусственного члена достигала простаты, распространяя по всему телу удовольствие, перемежающееся с болью. Ранее он не сильно уделял внимание стимулированию простаты, так как считал, что это не столь важно, но теперь, ощущая все то наслаждение, что приносит ему дилдо, он изменил свое мнение.  
Рихарду хотелось бы иметь третью руку. Оставив дилдо в своем теле, он опустил ладонь на свой возбужденный член, чувствуя, что оргазм вот-вот…  
Что-то холодное обвило запястье его руки. Рихард невольно распахнул глаза, когда он увидел, что рука, которой он держался за спинку кровати, теперь пристегнута к ней наручниками, теми самыми, что лежали в бокс-сете, оставленные без внимания. Это значило только одно.  
\- Т-Тилль!  
Он понятия не имел, сколько времени Тилль находился в комнате. Он даже не успел ничего толком сообразить. Тилль несколько секунд ошеломленно смотрел на него, затем опустился на кровать позади него, взялся пальцами за основание дилдо и стал двигать им в теле мужчины. Он начал медленно, не забывая о безопасности Рихарда, но через несколько мгновений он уже рьяно долбил искусственным членом его анус, нацелив его на простату. Рихард ничего не делал, только стонал и поскуливал, задыхаясь от удовольствия. Он был шокирован внезапным появлением Тилля и тем фактом, что он взял контроль в свои руки. Все это смешивалось в необыкновенные ощущения, которые он раньше никогда не испытывал.  
Тилль был с ним гораздо напористее, чем он сам до этого. Рихард хотел было снова опустить ладонь на свой член, но Тилль оттолкнул его руку в сторону и смачно шлепнул ладонью его по ягодице, заставив Рихарда вскрикнуть и навалиться на спинку кровати всем телом. Но все то, что было до этого, не сравнится с тем, что произошло далее.  
Едва Рихард успел подумать о том, что снова оказался на пределе и готов кончить, как Тилль резко вытащил дилдо из его тела. Рихард недовольно вздохнул и обернулся, посмотрев на Тилля, чувствуя себя обманутым. Тилль бросил искусственный член куда-то на простынь и крепко схватил мужчину, проведя языком по его губам и заставив разомкнуть их, начав долгий, жадный поцелуй. Наверное, слишком крутой для первого. Тилль, видимо, решил во всем быть на шаг впереди Рихарда. Он резко оторвался от поцелуя, отстегнул наручники от спинки кровати и перевернул любовника на спину.  
\- Что ты…  
Ответ не потребовался, когда Тилль содрал с себя рубашку, чуть не порвав ткань в спешке, и расстегнул свои брюки. Рихард приоткрыл рот в удивлении, до конца осознав, что сейчас произойдет. Тилль придвинул Рихарда за бедра к себе поближе, сильнее задрав его ноги, и одним резким толчком вошел в его тело. Это далось ему без труда, учитывая, как усердно до него здесь поработала его силиконовая копия. Наконец, в этот момент Тилль решил заговорить впервые за все время, что он находился в комнате:  
\- Мм… Рихард… какой ты тугой!  
Вряд ли эту фраза претендовала на звание самой оригинальной, но Рихард не придал этому значения. Ведь Тилль занимался с ним любовью – на самом деле занимался любовью, он трахал его своим настоящим членом. Он не мог ему ответить, только сильнее откинул голову назад, позволяя мужчине оставлять на своей шее легкие укусы и порхающие поцелуи. Дилдо и рядом не стоял с этими ощущениями. Пусть размер искусственного члена и реального совпадали, но настоящие фрикции, трение кожи о кожу и такое огромное количество тепла, которое было между ними сейчас – никакой дилдо не мог это заменить. Тилль словно направил всю свою силу на простые движения, он яростно и безжалостно всаживал в него свой член, но в то же время оставался с ним ласковым, бормоча что-то ему на ухо. Рихард крепко прижался к вокалисту, вонзив ногти в его спину, на что Тилль тихо шикнул, но гитарист все равно не убрал от него руки. Он впился в губы вокалиста так сильно, что был уверен – на следующий день они будут саднить. Но это все мелочи. Сейчас ничего не имело значения, кроме него и Тилля. И в этот раз уж точно никто не прервет их прямо перед самым оргазмом.  
\- Ри… Рихард! – простонал Тилль, вздрогнув от напряжения, - я кончаю…  
Рихард его не слышал, потому что сам уже на пределе. Он впился зубами в плечо Тилля, заглушив свой стон, наконец получив долгожданное облегчение после такого мучительного ожидания. Его анус непроизвольно туго сжался на члене Тилля, подведя его тем самым к самому краю. Последнее, что Рихард почувствовал прежде чем ненадолго отключиться, это что-то горячее, заполняющее его тело. Перед тем, как провалиться в темноту, он вновь услышал свое имя из уст Тилля…

Рихарду показалось, что он был в отключке целую вечность, но на самом деле прошло всего несколько секунд. Когда чувства снова вернулись к нему, он ощутил, что член Тилля все еще внутри него, а сам он нежно облизывает его шею, утыкаясь в нее кончиком носа. Он еще слегка двигал бедрами, отходя от оргазма. Когда он поднял голову, встретившись взглядом с Рихардом, он осторожно коснулся его щеки пальцами.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – тихо спросил Тилль.  
Рихард был слишком расслаблен, чтобы ответить. Тогда Тилль решил другим способом разговорить его. Гитарист невольно простонал, когда почувствовал, как Тилль своим шершавым, горячим языком коснулся его груди. Он нежно захватил губами чувствительный сосок, сжимая другой между большим и указательным пальцами, наслаждаясь тем, как Рихард выгибается под ним.  
\- Нравится?  
\- Ммх… - только и ответил Рихард. Он едва мог пошевелиться, зад болел, и он чувствовал, что снова готов отключиться.  
Тилль решил, что, наверное, слишком тяжелый для более молодого и стройного мужчины, поэтому приподнялся на руках и хотел было лечь на кровать рядом, но Рихард остановил его, крепче обняв его бедра своими ногами:  
\- Не вынимай… еще минут пять…  
\- Еще пять минут стояка не получится, - ответил Тилль, но послушно опустился на Рихарда, устроившись на этот раз поудобнее, - ты знаешь, кто ты? Ты дьяволенок, чуть не содрал с меня кожу.  
Рихард ничего не отвечал ему, держа глаза закрытыми. От головы до пят его наполняло смущение. Теперь, когда оргазм окончательно отхлынул, он понял, что попал в неприятности. Большие неприятности, которые могут повлиять на всю деятельность группы. Особенно его заботило то, что произошло прямо перед началом нового тура. Ужасно не вовремя. Но Тилль, видимо, думал иначе, раз занимался с Рихардом любовью так охотно и таким довольным он выглядел теперь. Его член был все еще в его теле, хотя эрекция уже спала. Как будто бы прочитав мысли Рихарда на этот счет, Тилль осторожно вынул свой обмякший член из его тела и приподнялся с него. Несмотря на опавшую эрекцию, Рихард расстроенно простонал, когда почувствовал, что Тилль покинул его тело. Оставшаяся в его теле сперма теперь вытекла из него на простынь под ним. Тилль утешил его поцелуем в лоб. Даже не подумав о том, чтобы помыться и навести порядок, они закончили эту дикость в несколько неловких, с точки зрения Рихарда, объятиях.  
\- То, что ты чувствуешь…  
\- …Да?  
Тилль улыбнулся ему:  
\- Я не стану спрашивать тебя, что заставило тебя все это чувствовать. Но интересно, давно ли?  
\- Тебе длинную версию или обойдешься короткой?  
\- Я тебя понял.  
Рихард прижался к мужчине, по-прежнему чувствуя себя неловко:  
\- Ты не злишься? Я бы злился, если бы зашел к кому-нибудь в комнату и услышал, как он стонет мое имя, как кот во время спаривания, я хотел ска…ммм…  
\- Ты слишком много говоришь, Рихард, - Тилль прервал речь Рихарда, приложив палец к его губам, - и нет, я не злюсь. Разве я бы тебя трахнул, если бы не захотел повторить это в будущем?  
\- Ты серьезно?  
\- Определенно, - ответил Тилль и присел, погладив его по волосам, - мне было неудобно из-за того, что ты остался в квартире один. Это выглядело как-то нечестно, учитывая, как ты усердно с нами работал. Остальные хотели посмотреть фильм, а я предпочел составить тебе компанию, поэтому вернулся… И мне понравилось то, что я увидел.  
Рихард ничего не мог ответить на такое откровение. А что тут еще скажешь? Тилль вернулся, чтобы составить ему компанию, и именно это он и сделал.  
\- Как ты его отмоешь? – спросил Тилль, подобрав с постели давно забытый дилдо.  
\- Я думаю, его надо прокипятить. Это его хорошенько простерилизует.  
\- Сделаем, - Тилль кивнул и снова прилег на кровать.  
Он лениво улыбнулся, когда Рихард обвел его грудь рукой и уткнулся в его плечо. Тот все еще чувствовал себя смущенным после всего, что сейчас произошло, но все-таки он был рад, что не оказался отвергнутым.  
\- Ну, Рихард, ты, видимо, первый человек в мире, кто на самом деле использовал это, я думаю, мы можем придержать этот бокс-сет, чтобы поиграться. Можно ведь много чего сделать с одним из них, - Тилль указал рукой в сторону алюминиевого кейса, - тебе когда-нибудь было интересно, как это с Паулем? Или даже с самим собой?  
\- Можно я скажу «нет»?  
\- Значит, я единственный, о ком ты фантазировал?  
Рихард слегка кивнул в ответ.  
\- Рихард, я польщен, - Тилль коснулся поцелуем кончика его носа, улыбаясь, - знаешь, твои чувства взаимны. Я думаю, с этим можно поздравить, мы ведь добрались до чего-то настоящего… Ой, твои волосы, щекотно… Может, сходим в душ? Остальные еще не скоро вернутся.  
Рихард тихо рыкнул и нетерпеливо дернул Тилля:  
\- Ммм… Хватит об этом, прекрати болтать банальщину и, черт тебя дери, поцелуй меня. Слишком много чего произошло. Дай мне отдохнуть.


End file.
